Mary Sue: The Big Finale
by The Mr. President
Summary: Having been kidnapped by Christine, Mary Sue is fighting for her life. Can she survive or will Christine kill her? Or will one of the many guys who love her save her? Will she fall in to a pit of fire and die? Rating T due to sudden character deaths. FINI
1. To Die Or Not To Die

The dungeon also happens to have a spectator ring, which has been filled up with the many fan fiction members around the world. Many of them share Christine's attitude of anger and hatred towards Mary Sue but hopefully some of them, like me, feel Mary Sue is just misunderstood and like her and all her crazy adventures, which are often hilarious and amuslingly melodramatic.

All of this scene will be written in this style because I find it's easier to understand and read! I am sorry if you don't...

Happy reading!

**Note to whoever is reading this: THE FAN FICTION WRITERS ARE NOT REAL! I HAVE MADE UP THEM AND THEIR CHARACTERS. THESE ARE IMAGINARY FAN FICTION WRITERS. SO PLEASE DO NOT BE OFFENDED!**

(**Setting the scene: **_Mary Sue is currently lying on a platform just above a pit of fire, whimpering slightly though still looking beautiful as always. Christine is cackling manically below shouting helpful things such as 'Don't look down!' then cackling some more. She is currently standing next to a lever, which if pulled, will send Mary Sue to her death. The crowd of fan fiction writers are chanting 'Burn her! Burn her!' and ever so often someone shouts 'Drop her in the pit!'. Sarah Jane is in the front row of the spectators, leading the chanting.)_

_

* * *

_

Christine 'MOH HAH HAH HAA! Now who wants Raoul?'

Mary Sue 'I never wanted him! He's a big fop…I mean he's just not my type. You're honestly welcome to him.'

Sarah Jane 'She's lying! She was after him all along. Just pull the leaver and drop her in the pit.'

Crowd '**IN THE PIT! IN THE PIT! IN THE PIT!**

(Mary Sue whimpers loudly and starts to sob. The poor thing!)

Christine 'Hah! There's no Raoul to save you now like last time.'

Mary Sue 'What time? He never saved me. He kidnapped me!'

Sarah Jane 'Don't listen to her! She's trying to trick you with mind games.'

Crowd '**MIND GAMES! MIND GAMES! MIND GAMES!'**

Mary Sue 'Please! Can't we just talk about this sensibly? How about making a deal? You let me off this platform and PRETEND I've died. Then Raoul will want you again!'

(Christine looks thoughtful, considering the idea. Sarah Jane starts to look worried so decides to stir up the crowd some more.)

Sarah Jane 'Why bother? Why not just kill her for real? This whole pretending thing would just be a lot of trouble. AND you would have to lie to your precious Raoul. Just send her to her grave!'

Crowd 'TO** HER GRAVE! TO HER GRAVE! TO HER GRAVE!**

Mary Sue (Under her breath to herself) 'Man that crowds annoying. All they do is repeat the last few words Sarah Jane says.' (Speaking loudly to everyone) 'No, please! Then you would be a murderer Christine. Can you really live with my blood on your hands? Can you really?'

Sarah Jane (To Mary Sue) 'Sure she can!' (Talking to Christine) 'Why on earth would you want to save her?'

Crowd '**SAVE HER! SAVE HER! SAVE HER!**

Sarah Jane 'BE QUIET! You don't want Christine to save her!'

(But unfortunately for Sarah Jane the crowd are shouting to loud for her to be heard. Haa haa! The crowd seem to like this rather catchychant so start shouting it even louder.)

Crowd '**SAVE HER! SAVE HER! SAVE HER!'**

(Mary Sue starts to cheer up at hearing the chanting but then Sarah Jane gets an evil plan.)

Sarah Jane (Looking sinister) 'How about 'Grave her' instead?'

Crowd '**GRAVE HER! GRAVE HER! GRAVE HER!'**

(Sarah Jane smiles smugly at Mary Sue who shakes her fist at her. Christine looks at Sarah Jane and then to Mary Sue, clearly confused. Suddenly the door of the dungeons enter and Raoul bursts in the room.)

Raoul 'Don't do it Christine! You can't kill Mary Sue…I love her!'

(Christine quickly starts towards the leaver to go and pull it.)

Mary Sue 'You idiot Raoul! Only a stupid fop like you would do something as idiotic as that. Now I'm going to die.'

(Christine stops what she's doing to yell at Mary Sue.)

Christine 'Don't you dare insult my precious Raoul…you…you wench!'

(Erik a.k.a. the Phantom of the Opera bursts in through the dungeon door.)

Erik 'Don't you dare insult my precious Mary Sue…you…you hag!'

Raoul 'Don't you dare insult my precious Christine…you…you monster!'

Mary Sue 'Don't you dare insult my precious Erik…you…you fop!'

Christine 'Don't you dare insult my precious Raoul-'

Sarah Jane 'Now don't start that again!'

Crowd '**START THAT AGAIN! START THAT AGAIN! START THAT AGAIN!**

(Sarah Jane groans, shaking her head at the stupidity of the crowd.)

Christine (Talking to Raoul) 'Do you really mean that? You think I'm precious?'

Raoul 'Of course I do, my love! How could I ever love Mary Sue now that she's called me a fop! Quickly, pull the leaver!'

Erik, Mary Sue and Christine shout '**WHAT?'**

Raoul (Talking to Christine) 'You wouldn't let her get away with calling me a fop, would you?'

Sarah Jane 'Yes! I agree with him! Pull the leaver!'

Crowd '**PULL THE LEAVER! PULL THE LEAVER! PULL THE LEAVER!'**

Erik 'No Christine! Don't do it!'

(Christine moves her hand and puts it on the leaver but then the crowd shouts….)

* * *

What should happen next? As the reviewers, I will let you decide what should happen. Can you really let poor Mary Sue plunge to her death to be burnt alive? Could you live with that on you conscience? Review, saying whether or not you think Mary Sue should be kept alive. The choice is YOURS. 


	2. Deaths Galore

Alas…this is the last chapter I will be writing for the Phantom Of The Opera Mary Sue campaign. Having taken the advice of my Mary Sue reviewers I have (sadly) come up with this chapter….

**Summary of what is happening at the moment: **Poor poor Mary Sue is currently sitting on a platform, just above a bit of fire. Christine is threatening to kill her due to the fact Raoul fell in love with her but then he fell back in love with Christine and has just told Christine to pull the leaver which will send Mary Sue to her death. Eric is also there, trying to convince Christine not to kill his beloved Mary Sue.

Note to who ever is reading this: NO OFFENCE MEANT TO ANYONE WHO IS READING THIS. ALSO I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THE MASS KILLINGS IN THIS CHAPTER. IT HAD TO BE DONE.

* * *

What has just happened:

Raoul 'Of course I do, my love! How could I ever love Mary Sue now that she's called me a fop! Quickly, pull the leaver!'

Erik, Mary Sue and Christine shout '**WHAT?'**

Raoul (Talking to Christine) 'You wouldn't let her get away with calling me a fop, would you?'

Sarah Jane 'Yes! I agree with him! Pull the leaver!'

Crowd '**PULL THE LEAVER! PULL THE LEAVER! PULL THE LEAVER!'**

Erik 'No Christine! Don't do it!'

(Christine moves her hand and puts it on the leaver but then the crowd shouts….)

* * *

Crowd **'KILL HER QUICK! KILL HER QUICK! KILL HER QUICK!'**

(Christine pulls the leaver so the platform goes vertical, meaning Mary Sue falls off the platform with a very loud scream. But her scream is drowned out by an even louder (and scarily more feminine) scream.)

Raoul 'Ahhhhhh! NO! Christine! How could you do that?'

Christine 'But you said-'

Raoul 'It was just a joke!'

Erik 'Well it was really hilarious. Now look what you've done!'

Raoul 'My lovely Mary Sue…gone. Life without her isn't worth living!'

(And with that Raoul jumped into the pit after Mary Sue and then soon he begins screaming even louder than before. As he is burnt alive. MOH HAH HAH HAAA! BURN FOP BURN!)

Christine 'No Raoul! DON'T!'

Erik 'Don't you think it's just a little bit late for that now?'

Christine 'Oh it's all my fault!'

Erik 'You got the right. Who's else fault could it me?'

Christine 'Oh I can't live with myself after what I've done!'

(And with that Christine jumped into the pit after Raoul and then soon she begins to scream in a very wussy high pitched way. Just like she does in that 'Think of Me' song. Because you can hardly call that singing.)

Erik 'Well I'm not going in after her. Anyone else want to go?'

(A random Christine fan (if they exist) runs from the crowd and then jumps into the pit after Christine shouting 'Weeeeeeeeee!' as he goes.)

Sarah Jane 'Someone really should close that pit…'

Crowd **'CLOSE THAT PIT! CLOSE THAT PIT! CLOSE THAT PIT!'**

Sarah Jane 'Ok, ok! I'm going.

(Sarah Jane goes off into the pit whilst Erik gazes sadly into the flickering flames of the pit.)

Erik 'Sigh….another love of my life lost. The first one goes off with some fop then the other one is killed off due to the fop's stupidity. Now who can I sing my wonderful love songs to?'

(Miss Mary Lou jumps out of the crowd shouting 'Coooooeeee' (Said cu ee) and rushes over to a rather frightened Erik.)

Erik 'What the-'

Miss Mary Lou 'I heard there was an opening to be the love of your life. I'm available if you like!'

Erik 'Sorry, errr… Miss but I don't even know you.'

Miss Mary Lou 'That's all right! We have plenty of time for that. So can I be the love of your life?'

Erik 'Well, I'm not sure…'

Miss Mary Lou 'I am a writer in training so I could probably help you with all your opera's etc.'

Erik 'Oh all right then.'

(Miss Mary Lou does a little victory dance, to Erik's horror, then grabs him by the arm and leads/pulls/drags him off. And they lived happily ever after….well Miss Mary Lou did anyway.)

* * *

I tried to incorporate all the reviewers' ideas, so that why I had Raoul and Christine die too. Does anyone like Mary Sue yet? Did you feel, like me, that Mary Sue's death was a waste of human life and that she should be given the chance to live like the rest of us? Did you in anyway feel sympathetic for her?

Poor Mary Sue….I really didn't want her to die. But hopefully her dieing will have made you feel sorry for her.

Please review with all comments, ideas for further Mary Sue projects.

P.S The spiteful comment at Christine's singing in only in comparison with some really good singers. Such as me! HEE HEE HEE! Just kidding! A toad (e.g. Carlotta) could sing better than me.

Notes to reviewers:

**Baffled Seraph, The Goose-Girl and Broken-Mask : **Why don't you like Mary Sue? Can't you see how it's not her fault how perfect she is and how all males always constantly fall in love with her? WHY MUST SHE DIE?

**El Loopy: **Woo hooo! Go you for not wanting Mary Sue to die. I hope you weren't too sad that she did…the poor thing. I tried to include your idea that Raoul and Christine should die. I hope you liked it!


End file.
